


Si ellos preguntaran

by michan_kitamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura





	Si ellos preguntaran

    Si Draco le preguntara alguna vez a  Scorpius a quien le dio su primer beso, éste lo miraría a lo ojos, le diría el nombre de alguna chica Slytherin, mencionaría sutílmente que fue una tontería sin importancia y luego desviaría elegantemente el tema hacia un terreno más seguro como su elección de estudiar economía, a pesar de ser una carrera muggle, para manejar mas hábilmente la fortuna de la familia, y así mantener el prestigio que su padre había recuperado para el apellido Malfoy. De todas formas no habría mucho de que preocuparse, si algo tenía Draco era ser un hombre reservado, y si en verdad en algún momento de locura extrema se le pasara por la cabeza averiguar sobre las relaciones sentimentales de su hijo, sabría que tiene maneras mucho más eficaces de enterarse de la verdad que preguntarle sobre el tema al menor.

    Si Harry le preguntara alguna vez a Albus a quien le dio su primer beso, éste se sonrojaría de una manera notoria, empezaría a farfullar de forma entrecortada y luego comenzaría a reclamarle por siempre buscar una manera de incomodarlo; su padre trataría de convencerlo de que solo está intentando tener una conversación seria con él, la discusión se desvirtuaría hacia cualquier idiotez y terminarían solucionando todo yéndose juntos a dar algún paseo en escoba, al que evidentemente después de uno que otro griterío, se uniría toda la familia. Al final a Harry se le olvidaría el tema y con un poco de suerte no volvería a preguntar. Esa era la única seguridad con la que contaba el menor, los diálogos incómodos con su progenitor mutarían siempre en algo totalmente distinto.

    La verdad es que Albus se encuentra sobre Scorpius, y ambos están besándose errática e instintivamente en los vestidores después de un despiadado encuentro de quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, en el cual el equipo escarlata y dorado acababa de darles, literalmente, una patada en el trasero a los chicos de verde y plata. Los menores eran pura tensión sexual reprimida haciendo ebullición, y partes del cuerpo hirviendo al contacto. En realidad no era un beso digno de ser recordado salvo porque eran ellos y además de labios, habían manos recorriendo cuerpos ajenos, y respiraciones agitándose y sentimientos hasta ahora ocultos comenzando a revelarse.

    De lo que nunca se enterarían los menores es que sus padres no tenían necesidad de preguntar, suficiente tenían Draco y Harry con observar desde primera fila el espectáculo que sus hijos estaban dando en aquel lugar.


End file.
